Edward's secret
by ectetera
Summary: A secret he's kept hidden since he was a child.My first fanfic so don't be to harsh on the comments please.
1. Chapter 1

Edward's sister.

Chapter 1

The rain was just beginning to fall. I was silently staring out of the window. Bella is out hunting with Alice and Rosalie. Every time she leaves me I always get depressed but it's also the only time I can think about my more private thoughts. A surge of happiness flowed through me slowly. At times like this, Jasper is always my favourite brother. An arm slowly wound around my waist. The angelic face suddenly appeared in front of my face. A smile lit up on it.

"Miss me?" Bella asked

"You know it" I replied

The smile on her face turned hesitant suddenly.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, when I was hunting I was thinking about families. Please can you tell me more about your human family," She looked frightened.

"Well, I lived in east Chicago near a forest and…" I hesitated; this was a thought that was my most private thought. It was the secret I was most ashamed of.

"Go one" urged Bella

"I was an only child. I'm sorry but I don't remember any more" I finished. Swiftly, I got up leaving Bella wide eyed and shocked. I needed time to myself time to think.

November 18th 1916

"Edward." My mother signalled me to come to her.

"Yes mother?" I asked. Her and father were solemnly sitting at our old run down table.

"Son, look around at our house" my father spoke gravely. Obediently, I looked around. Rotting wood made up our house frame. It looked like it was almost about to crush. Paint was peeling off of the walls.

"It's alright" I replied. I didn't want to make father angry for speaking bad about our house.

"Edward you can tell the truth. I know that our house isn't of a respectable manner and because of our lack of money we have to-". Suddenly mother burst into tears.

"Mother, what is wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"Because of our lack of money we have to abandon Elizabeth." finished father

I suddenly turned rigid. I couldn't abandon Elizabeth. My only sister. My best friend.

November 21st 1916

"Edward where are you taking me to?" asked my 12 year old sister Elizabeth. Her bronze coloured hair rustled while she skipped along side of me.

"To somewhere special." I barely managed to reply. Today was the day.

"Are we there yet?" she asked happily.

"Soon" I replied "Elizabeth why don't we walk in silence until we get there" and I shut my eyes and thought of the days I spent with her.

Finally we reached the spot.

"Elizabeth we're here"

"This is far in the forest" she stated.

"Wait here, I'll be back" but I never will. Quickly I turned around and shut my eyes as tears started spilling over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her full name was Elizabeth Melissa Masen. Named after mother because she had the same blue eyes as her. Declared missing in 1916 at age twelve. The website had it all correct. I missed her.

Alice's confused eyes followed me as I quickly strode through the room into the garage.

"Where are you going?" she thought "I can't see the destination"

"That's because I don't know where I'm going" I lied to her when I passed her. I decided to return home. Back to Chicago.

18th of October 1918

The thin blanket started to slide of the edge of my hospital bed. I lay dying in a bed which I had spent days in from the Spanish influenza. Father had already passed away. Mother isn't far off. Although I too had deteriorating health, I couldn't help wonder if Elizabeth was alright. It had been three years since I last saw her, when I was 15. Death had probably already captured her. The odds of surviving in a forest for three years aren't very high. Light footsteps echoed through the room. A tall blonde male was standing at the edge of my bed. It was Dr Cullen supposedly the best doctor in the hospital. He walked over to my bed side, near my neck. His cold hands lightly stroked my neck. They felt refreshing. He looked afraid, nervous. Suddenly his sharp teeth bit into my neck. I started growing warmer until I felt like I was burning. I didn't know if I was screaming or not, but the pain was unbearable. When I woke I felt new, but the memory of Elizabeth was slowly fading away.

There was a deafening silence as I stared at my old home. The house had survived all these years. The white paint on the walls had faded cream and the read tiles on the roof were almost about to fall off. The front door looked pristine compared to the rest of the house. I tread carefully up the porch steps not to break a hole through the wood. The door opened stiffly as the hinges creaked in protest. The kitchen was still in order. A white jug was placed in the middle of the kitchen table. The cookie jar me and Elizabeth used to fight over. Everything was still in the exact place it was before mother and father passed away with the influenza. Abruptly, I heard light footsteps coming up the steps but these were too light to be a human. I pivoted towards the doorway. It was a girl. Her bronze coloured hair blew in the slight breeze. Her yellow eyes looked shocked. Suddenly recognition hit me.

"Elizabeth" I breathed.


End file.
